Sus Ojos, Su perdición
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Protejer a una persona que jamas ha conocido como una persona a la que ha amado en secreto es lo que ha dedicido hacer Haymitch sin pensar en las consecuencias. Esta historia participa en el minireto "Un pareja para…" del foro El diente de león.


**Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. La historia participa en el reto "Una pareja para…" del foro El diente de león. Enero: Haymitch.**

 **.Sus ojos, su perdición.**

Recordaba los ojos azules y el cabello dorado desde la cosecha que lo llevó a ser vencedor. Ella estaba consolando a una chica, cuya hermana gemela recién había sido seleccionada con apenas un par de papeletas. La muchacha, Maysilee Donner, ya estaba sobre el escenario saludando a la segunda cosechada, pero el Capitolio ama el drama y la desconsolada gemela era un espectáculo. Haymitch pensaba para sí que no podían ser más desagradables aquellas personas, incluida la escolta que cada año cambiaba de atuendo por uno con faldas más amplias y pomposas.

Sin embargo, él tampoco podía dejar de mirar la pantalla. La hija de los boticarios llevaba el cabello en dos trenzas y de vez en cuando dejaba de hablar al oído de la chica Donner para observar con sus ojos color cielo a su amiga, cosechada para morir. La miró sin reparo, sin pensar en que su novia podría estar observándolo en la lejanía. No despegó la vista de la pantalla hasta que de los parlante resonó un nombre que le era muy familiar, el suyo propio. Los chicos de dieciséis se hicieron a un lado y el los cruzo, altivo, altanero mirando fijamente como el chico de doce que también había sido cosechado subía sorbiendo de su nariz y quitando las lágrimas de sus ojos. Él no, Haymitch Abernathy, un chico de la Veta, capaz de salvar a quien lo necesita, no lloraría por ser llamado a morir, lo haría con estilo.

Dos hijos de comerciantes, dos de los barrios bajos. Se saludaron entre si y posó la vista en los ojos café claro de la rubia gemela, ella lo miro, casi con desprecio. La escolta termino el discurso y todos se vieron obligados a aplaudir. Haymitch poso la mirada en los rubios cabellos y de la amiga de Maysilee y vio que apenas aplaudía, que sus ojos conectaban con los suyos.

Las despedidas a los cosechados suelen ser duras, porque no muchos en el doce regresan, pero él jamás creyó que vería llorar a sus padres al abrazarlo. Haymitch ya había perdido a su hermana a causa de los Juegos unos cuatro años atrás, sus padres solo se quedarían con su pequeño hermano de seis años si Haymitch no regresaba. El pequeño infante se abrazaba a la pierna de su hermano mayor mientras su madre llenaba de besos el rostro del tributo que intentaba, en vano, quitársela de encima.

Esperaba la visita de su novia, que lloro y lo beso tantas veces que sus labios se tornaron un tanto más rosa. Él abrazó, con fuerza, a la chica que era de la Veta, como él, que lo conocía también. No esperaba sin embargo, que unos faroles azules chocaran con los suyos grises, una chica rubia entrara en el pequeño cuarto y tomara sus manos con tanta fuerza a pesar de lo frágil que ella se veía.

— Sé que no me conoces — empieza a decir — y yo… apenas hoy se tu nombre— lo mira fijamente, él está tentado a desviar la vista, pero su mirada es hipnotizante — necesito que cuides de mi amiga… por Lucy, por su hermana —tragó con dificultad antes de soltarlo — no tengo mucho que ofrecer, pero mi vida será tuya si regresas…

— Eres Tanya… la hija de los boticarios — acotó él a su primera afirmación, él sabía perfectamente quien era ella, cada poco tiempo tenía que hacerle una visita a su padre — ¿por qué crees que pueda hacer algo como eso… que te hace pensar que podré volver? — su madre le dijo eso cientos de veces antes de que su corto tiempo terminara, él solo esperaba no morir en el baño de sangre.

— No conocía tu nombre — sus mejillas adquieren un tono rosa que le sientan de maravilla— pero te he visto muchas veces, Padre cura tus heridas…las que te haces por ayudar a los de la Veta contra los Agentes de la Paz — roza con su pulgar una herida apenas cicatrizada en un nudillo— sé que ella no volverá Haymitch, no pueden volver dos… solo quiero que este con alguien de casa antes de morir, que vea unos ojos familiares, que…

— Haré lo posible — la corta, han venido a sacarla, han venido a por él.

— Te lo ruego Haymitch — las suaves manos acunan sus mejillas — cuida de May… y vuelve — besa su mejilla, demasiado cerca de sus labios, demasiado lejos según él.

Lo intenta, pero desde que suben al tren la chica lo esquiva como a la peste. Consuela a la pequeña de la veta, pero no le dirige ni una mirada a él. El mentor, un hombre viejo, de los Juegos número cuarenta, intenta darles instrucciones. Ir primero a la Cornucopia, ser rápidos en ello o los profesionales les rebanaran la garganta, tomar armas y provisiones, no hacer alianzas que piensen romper a traición porque a los patrocinadores no les gusta. Parece simple para Haymitch que no planea ganarse más aliados que Maysilee en todo caso, aunque en realidad no sabe porque.

Piensa en Tania, en sus hermosos ojos, en sus trenzas color oro, en sus labios tan cerca de los suyos. Piensa en lo que le pidió, que cuidara a la gemela, que volviera. Se pregunta qué pasará si vuelve, que pasará con ella en todo caso, "mi vida es tuya" y él pensó que no quería su vida, no entendía y le frustraba.

La hija de comerciantes seguía con su hostilidad en la doceava planta y se negaba a hablar con él en los entrenamientos. Llega a darle un golpe, mientras practicaban combate, en el rostro, a puño cerrado cuando Haymitch insistió demasiado. Dado que el modo directo no funcionaba, decide dejarlo ser, la cuidaría en la lejanía, solo para que la chica de bellos ojos no sufriera más de la cuenta la pérdida de su amiga, no por la promesa que había hecho ella, sino porque no soportaría que ella sufra, aunque el acabaría de la misma forma que Maysilee.

Demuestra ser bueno, solitario, arrogante y algo exasperante, pero bueno en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Es extremadamente bueno con los cuchillos, lo que le concede una puntuación de ocho en las sesiones privadas. Luego de las mismas, llega la hora del entrenamiento para las entrevistas. El entrenamiento con la escolta resulta algo difícil, sentarse como un señor, caminar con pasos cortos, mantener la mirada en alto y sin fruncir el ceño, a Haymitch, de los barrios pobres del doce, le resulta terrible tener que comportarse como un capitolino, sus modales son demasiado toscos.

Con Lucius, su única amistad verdadera en ese viaje, resulta increíblemente sencillo. Su perfil sale a relucir casi al instante, arrogante hasta la gracia. Las personas del Capitolio son demasiado extrañas o demasiado estúpidas según el único mentor del doce, ya que ven el sarcasmo como una broma, y las personas que hablan con sorna de ellos y de los Juegos resultan ser un blanco preferido para los patrocinios. Haymitch es genial en ello, responde cada pregunta con hipocresía y medias sonrisas, haciendo alguna acotación a casa, a su hermana muerta con una sombra de tristeza en los ojos, y al amor que le espera al volver al distrito minero.

…

El primer día en los Juegos es difícil, Maysilee y él hacen caso al consejo del mentor y en cuanto da inicio, corren disparados al cuerno dorado, sin distraerse ante el hermoso paisaje que los rodea. Haymitch es el primero en llegar, toma una mochila que está llena de provisiones y un arsenal de cuchillos de diferentes tamaños y formas. Corre disparado a esconderse y puede ver la rubia melena de la hija de comerciantes perderse entre los arboles antes de que los profesionales empiecen a matar a los más pequeños. Dieciocho chicos mueren en el baño de sangre, Haymitch ve como el tributo femenino del uno rebana la garganta del chiquillo del doce.

Los días siguientes son difíciles para la mayoría. Todo resulta ser venenoso, excepto la comida provista por la cornucopia y el agua de lluvia. Unos pocos más perecen a causa de la inanición o el veneno. Cuando la hermosa montaña estalla derramando lava, los trece tributos que aún están con vida no tienen más opción que refugiarse en el bosque. Maysilee ha tenido suerte al hallar en la mochila que rescata de la cornucopia, una cerbatana y dardos que envenena con cualquier cosa que esté a su alrededor. Haymitch toma un rumbo fijo alejándose en línea recta del volcán, está algo aturdido por un ataque de ardillas carnívoras y se aleja demasiado de su no-aliada.

Tiene un encuentro con los profesionales, dos cañones suenan antes de que el tercero lo desarme. Lo mira con rabia cuando está a punto de rebanarle la garganta pero apenas alcanza a cortar la primera capa de su piel cuando cae inconsciente sobre el chico de la Veta. El cañón suena y alguien le ayuda a quitar el pesado cuerpo de encima de él. Se encuentra con unos grandes ojos café claro y se sorprende cuando la dueña se gira intentando volver a lo suyo.

— Alto — grita levantándose a toda velocidad — espera… Maysilee — toma su brazo y la chica se voltea viéndolo con ira — alíate conmigo…

— No quiero una alianza Haymitch — retrocede sin desviar su mirada de los ojos de la Veta, choca con un árbol, las grandes manos de Haymitch la aprisionan a la madera, ahora él está furioso.

— Somos tributos del doce May — el apodo de la chica ojiazul le brotó inconscientemente, pero ahora una sorprendida Maysilee le da toda su atención — no iba a decírtelo… Tanya vino a rogarme que me aliara contigo…

— Tanya… — los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas — ¿Por qué a ti?

— Creyó que era el idóneo y yo… quería hacerlo, por ella…

— ¡Te gusta! — Gritó y él supo que la audiencia debía estar extasiada con el espectáculo — pero si tú tienes novia… sabes que ella esta fascinada contigo verdad… con tu complejo de héroe con la gente de la Veta.

— Calla… y alíate conmigo o muere en soledad por un demonio — suelta el agarre y se voltea, furioso consigo mismo, por el sonrojo que sabe que tiene que tener surcando el rostro.

— Viviremos más tiempo siendo dos — sentencia ella poniéndose a la par de él — aunque pueda cuidarme perfectamente sola — golpea su hombro y él le sonríe de medio lado.

Obviamente son mejores juntos. Duermen más, comen y beben mejor y avanzan el doble. La chica no entiende el rumbo de Haymitch pero le sigue. Caminan casi sin descanso cuando escuchan tres cañones más. Han matado a un par más de profesionales juntos lo que significa que solo quedan cinco. Para ese momento han llegado a un acantilado, en el fondo unas rocas puntiagudas de aspecto peligroso. Maysilee quiere volver, Haymitch quedarse. Ella le propone romper la alianza y él se queda mirándola por demasiado tiempo.

— Gracias H. — dice ella antes de que él pueda negarse — debemos abrazar la probabilidad de una muerte inminente y créeme no quiero tener que matarte… Nya me mataría al volver al doce — un atisbo de sonrisa surca su rostro, la seria expresión del adolescente frente a ella la borra por completo — vale… realmente creo que hemos hecho todo lo posible pero con tan pocos tributos, lo mejor sería separarnos.

— Cuídate Maysilee — muestra su mano y ella la estrecha con fuerza — mantente con vida, quizás yo caiga por el barranco — bromea y ella sonríe dándole la espalda y desaparece de su vista trotando.

Haymitch recorre el acantilado, descubre el campo de fuerza, su poder al devolver lo que él lanza. Está riendo con ganas cuando los gritos de su antigua aliada resuenan en el enorme habitáculo. Es consciente de que ella ha quebrado la alianza, pero los ojos de la hija de los boticarios aparecen en su mente, sus palabras, sus manos en las de él, y corre. Se guía con los chillidos que pega la chica, grita su nombre, demasiado alto porque podrían encontrarlo.

— Maysilee — encuentra a la chica tendida en el piso, unos pájaros han salido volando, el último de ellos igual de rosa y con el mismo pico largo y afilado pica el cuello de la joven— Maysilee — llega a ella, está temblando y sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse.

— Finalmente soy yo la de la muerte inminente ¿eh? — en otra vida, en otro mundo, su sarcasmo los habría hecho amigos inseparables — cuida de mi amiga brabucón y por favor…. — intenta alzar su mano, él la toma, está demasiado fría— intenta echarle un ojo a mi hermanita…

— Claro — Haymitch no llorará, pero limpia lagrimas imaginarias con el dorso de su manga mientras los ojos café claro se cierran por última vez.

Un gran espectáculo se dice mientras retoma el camino al acantilado. En el transcurso de unas horas otros dos mueren y sabe que se acerca el final. Se queda en aquel páramo esperando que el tributo restante llegue hasta allí. Al Vigilante en Jefe parece gustarle el escenario del barranco para una batalla final así que comanda una manada de ardillas para que lleven a la tributo del uno hasta el chico del doce.

La pelea es sangrienta, Haymitch arranca un ojo de la cuenca de su oponente dejándolo sangrante y vacío. La chica corta su bajo vientre con un hacha de aspecto terrible y Haymitch apenas logra separarse lo suficiente como para llegar al borde del risco mientras intenta mantener todo dentro de su cuerpo. La Profesional arroja el arma y el chico la esquiva, puede ver como cae y choca contra el campo de fuerza para luego volver con increíble impulso directo hacia la sorprendida chica que no evita el ataque y termina con el hacha clavada en medio de su frente. Haymitch se desploma convulsionando segundos después de ser coronado Vencedor del Segundo Quartell Quell de Los Juegos del Hambre.

…

~HAYMITCH POV~

Me compusieron de una forma tan perfecta que casi daba miedo. Megan, la chica del hacha había dejado parte de mis entrañas por fuera y ahora no hay ni una cicatriz en mi abdomen. Lucius está extasiado con mi evolución en los Juegos, pero me evita, oculta algo. Caara, la extasiada escolta, que ahora debería ser el doble de exasperante, está apagada, y me evita todo el tiempo. Se supone que he hecho todo bien, que he sobrevivido, he ganado, porque todos me evitan como si fuera una enfermedad.

Mientras más nos acercamos al doce, más me invade un sentimiento que no he tenido nunca. Miedo, no por lo que ocurra conmigo siendo vencedor, sino por Rebecca que ahora sabe mis sentimientos ocultos por Tanya y también temo por la chica de dorados cabellos, odiaría que dejara de hablarme por haber dejado morir a su amiga.

Todo el mundo está en la estación, muchos me miran con orgullo, la mayoría. Unos pocos, los más cercanos a mi familia, me miran con tristeza. Intento acercarme a ellos, pero cinco agentes me rodean y me llevan a un carro. Es un espacio pequeño, solo cabemos mi mentor y yo. Un caballo negro tira del vehículo de madera y nos lleva hasta la aldea de Vencedores. Le pregunto a mi acompañante porque no puedo ir a por mi familia primero y masculla algo de las reglas y nuevo hogar.

La aldea tiene doce casas iguales, pero solo la primera estaba habitada hasta ahora. Caminamos hasta la sexta casa y Lucius me obliga a entrar, solo. Es cuatro veces más grande que mi casa en la Veta, y seguramente el doble de grande que las casas para comerciantes. Parece acogedora, yo solo pienso en lo bien que estará mi familia de ahora en más. Voy a la cocina y sirvo un vaso de agua, veo una nota en la mesa. La tomo y el vaso cae haciendo un estruendo al romperse.

~FIN HAYMITCH POV~

" _Actos de rebeldía merecen castigos de igual proporción al daño realizado por el rebelde. El décimo tercer distrito intentó rebelarse contra la Capital que le proporcionaba seguridad y cobijo y mi gente la destruyó hasta los cimientos. Tú, Haymitch Abernathy has propasado los niveles de la Arena, dejando en ridículo a los Vigilantes, y con ello al Capitolio y a todo Panem. El castigo es claro, debes cuidar lo que tienes con más ímpetu, ve a por tu familia muchacho, salúdalos de mi parte._

 _Presidente Corionalus Snow"_

Corre, porque es bien sabido que el Presidente Snow no juega cuando habla de castigar. El trecho hasta la Veta es largo pero corre sin parar hasta llegar al espacio que ocupaba su desvencijada casita de madera. Intenta recuperar el aire, sus pulmones arden con cada bocanada y sus ojos no pueden creer lo que ven. Hollín, como el de las minas en las que trabajaba su padre cada día, se esparcía por todos lados. Su casa y la que estaba a su lado, incendiadas hasta los cimientos. Se arrodilla, sus piernas son incapaces de sostener su cuerpo un segundo más. Mira absorto como todo ha sido reducido a negro. La casa vecina, de Rebecca, sus padres y tres hermanos pequeños. Frente a él, la que había sido su casa hasta hoy. No necesito que los agentes de la paz, que aparentemente intentaban buscar al culpable, le dijeran que los cuerpos estaban ahí. Sus padres, su hermano pequeño, su novia y la familia de ella. Todas aquellas muertes, más las que había tenido que tomar en la Arena se grabaron en su memoria. Se quedó allí hasta que el fuego se extinguió y siguió ahí recostado sobre el umbral de la puerta de su hogar, lo único en pie, lo único de metal.

— Haymitch — su voz sonaba a kilómetros, su pesadilla aún latente en sus párpados, no conseguía despertar — despierta Hay — aquel apodo, su tacto tibio sobre su helada mano, lo hizo volver.

— ¡Tanya! —Retrocede instintivamente, el rostro de la chica, demasiado cercano al suyo— Vete… — se levanta dejando a la chica mirándolo con sorpresa— si te ven conmigo te matarán a ti también.

— Te hice una promesa Hay…

— No quiero tu vida Tanya…. No me llames así.

— Lo siento…

— Apenas nos conocemos, no estarás conmigo por ser un chico que se preocupa por la vida de los demás —se vuelve y la vista de su casa derruida lo hace estremecer— al parecer ni siquiera fui bueno para defender a mi propia familia… no te preocupes, sé que Maysilee mentía acerca de tus sentimientos… he visto como miras al chico Everdeen preciosa — dice con sorna girando sobre sus talones, escapando de ella, volviendo al que será su nuevo hogar.

Se encierra. No recibe a Lucius ni a Caara. Los odia por no haberles dicho que ellos habían muerto, que su estrategia para sobrevivir había resultado en una sentencia de muerte para los que más quería. La ojiazul toca su puerta varias veces y grita su nombre pero él no atiende, está encerrado en un cuarto, solo come, bebe y se ducha, en piloto automático, volviendo siempre a la cama a hacerse un ovillo.

Un día oye un cristal romperse. Toma un cuchillo, uno grande que ha estado afilando y usando para lanzarlo a la puerta. Baja las escaleras justo cuando Tanya está sacudiéndose cualquier residuo de vidrio de su vestido celeste con botones **(Nota de Anna: el que usa Kat en el primer libro *guiño guiño*),** de la ventana que ha roto en la cocina **.**

— Vale, confirmado, estás completamente loca — masculla clavando el cuchillo en la mesa, intentando evitar posar su vista por demasiado tiempo en la chica — vete de mi casa Tanya — se apoya en la pared opuesta a donde ella está.

— No me iré hasta que hables conmigo…

— No tengo nada que hablar…

— Pues yo si — se acerca, sus pasos resuenan en los mosaicos, apega sus suaves manos al pecho desnudo del chico— y hablaré…

— Tanya… — cierra los ojos, está cansado, las pesadillas invaden siempre sus sueños.

— Tú me gustas, tu complejo de héroe, tu fortaleza, tus ojos — fija su mirada en ellos y él no hace más que corresponder — la forma en que cuidaste a Maysilee aun cuando no tenías por qué hacerlo porque ella rompió la alianza… Hay… Haymitch yo…

— Basta — la empuja, la aleja de él porque no puede seguir respirando el mismo aire que ella— ve con Everdeen… estarás a salvo con él — Ethan Everdeen, era minero, pero era conocido en el Quemador como el hombre del bosque, aunque recién había salido de la cosecha un año atrás — sé que él te quiere — clava su mirada en los sorprendidos ojos azules — Si me gustas, pero no puedo permitir que…

— Yo — se detiene, no sabe en qué momento ha empezado a llorar, él se acerca y la abraza ocultando su rostro en su pecho — tiene que haber otra forma Hay — su llanto es desconsolado, él simplemente acaricia sus dorados cabellos sueltos.

— Tanya — alza su rostro — no serás feliz conmigo, solo hazme caso y…— los delicados labios rozan su piel, no en su mejilla como la primera vez que le dio un beso, se posan en sus labios con suavidad.

El responde con brusquedad. La besa con hambre sin tapujos. Con Rebecca, la pasión primaba por sobre el cariño y eso era lo que el chico conocía. La sentó sobre la mesa y la besó más y más, ella se estremecía poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho, empujaba pero él hacía caso omiso a su tacto, devorando su boca.

En cuanto la necesidad de aire se hizo presente, se separó apenas unos centímetros de la chica, su mano colándose bajo la falda del vestido celeste. Le dio espacio suficiente para que ella abofeteara su rostro y se sorprendió de lo fuerte que su pequeña mano podía golpearle. Empuja con más fuerza y él se hace a un lado. Con agilidad, sale por la misma ventana que había entrado y se fue corriendo, Haymitch pudo ver las lágrimas amontonadas en las rubias pestañas.

— Lo siento Nya pero no puedo perderte a ti también— derrama las primeras lágrimas en quince años y se dirige al estudio, toma una botella y le da un sorbo, era amargo, su garganta quemaba pero la sensación en su cuerpo era fantástica. Al primer trago le siguieron otros tantos hasta acabar la botella y a esa una y otra más. Ese día empezó su perdición, porque sin la chica de hermosos ojos no era nada, pero prefería verla en la distancia que tener que visitar una tumba con su nombre.

…

— Busco a Tanya Everdeen— las paredes impolutas del hospital en el que estaba le parecían demasiado blancas, demasiado limpias — solo dígame donde está, puedo ir solo.

— Consultorio 205 señor… — los ojos verde mar típicos del distrito pesquero se posaron en los grises.

— No tengo cita, soy un viejo amigo, espero puedas hacer una excepción por mí — veintisiete años habían pasado por su cuerpo, veinticinco de pura adicción y otras dos de rehabilitación, pero aquella sonrisa compradora seguía siendo su mejor arma.

— Pase por favor… — camina a paso ligero, nervioso, sus manos sudando, se para unos segundo frente a la puerta que marca 205

— Bienvenido — anotaba algo en su libreta así que no le había visto la cara aún, él podía ver su rubia cabellera en una trenza simple como la de su hija — ¿Cuál es su problema señor Coll?

— Supongo que el primer problema es que no es mi apellido Doctora— enseguida levantó la cabeza, hallando los ojos grises en toda su inmensidad— puedes llamarme Haymitch.

— ¿Pasó algo con Katniss? — Su instinto protector jamás se iría aun cuando la dejo al cuidado de un ebrio—

— Ella está bien… con Peeta, vine por mí, por ti…

— Haymitch yo estoy, estaba… Ethan…

— Lamento su muerte con el alma — toma su mano sobre la mesa, ella rehúye el contacto pero termina sosteniéndola apenas — fue un amigo para mí cuando lo necesite en mis peores días en el Quemador — Ethan era el único que ayudaba al mentor borracho a volver a su aldea— nunca te lo dije supongo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — toma aún más su mano temblando ligeramente.

— Estoy sobrio… limpio y he soñado con la última vez que te vi a solas una y otra vez— su vista va a sus manos enlazadas y luego a las orbes azules — es algo tarde para decirlo pero solo fue para…

— Protegerme, lo sé — afirma ella y una mano se posa dulcemente en su mejilla acariciando las insipiente barba.

— Sé que es condenadamente tarde pero…

No lo dejó terminar. Las hábiles manos de la mujer lo acercaron lo suficiente para que sus labios se unieran. Esta vez fue un beso suave, dulce. Un beso de quien ha extrañado al verdadero amor por tanto tiempo que el solo respirar se hace innecesario.

 **He aquí ciertas cosas que debo aclarar… el amor de Sr. y Sra. Everdeen es de los más bonitos según yo jaja pero el reto era encontrarle una pareja diferente a Haymitch y Tanya (La Sra. Everdeen para los amigos xD) resultaba un desafío. De igual modo subiré uno de mi pareja favorita también así que espérenlo con ansias (?).**

 **El foro de THG en el que participo está organizando un reto para San Valentín, las invito a mi perfil ahí hay más información. De verdad se los recomiendo!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
